Nothing without you
by CRIPSOW
Summary: On en revient toujours au même point. Solitude, abandon, vide. Douce combinaison. Mais la douceur n'est que traitresse. Eternelle, qui plus est, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? - un OS sans prétention j'espère que vous apprécierez, R&R ! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas eu à vivre ce que vit le personnage, pas encore, jamais, j'espère.


_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Comme ça fait longtemps ! Me revoilà donc avec un fic que j'ai catégorisée comme Harry Potter mais qui peut être lue avec n'importe quelle base, c'est juste un texte que j'ai écris, un soir, après une discussion importante. Je me suis dit que peut-être aiderait-elle d'autres personnes encore. Ce n'est donc pas au départ une fic à proprement parler, d'ailleurs vous pouvez la lire avec n'importe quel personnage même si ma préférence va à Pansy, puisqu'elle reste mon personnage brisé favori._

_Je sais, je sais, encore des pavés, pas beaucoup de dialogue, mais bon, les monologues ça ne fait pas une fic. J'ai quelques autres textes en réserve qui n'attendent qu'à être corrigés, j'attendrai les vacances qui se profilent à l'horizon pour vous en faire profiter !_

_Comme d'habitude, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié, bonne lecture !_

• • • •

_A ma meilleure amie,_

**_« I DON'T WANT THIS MOMENT TO EVER END, 'CAUSE EVERYTHING'S NOTHING WITHOUT YOU. I WAIT HERE FOREVER JUST TO, TO SEE YOU SMILE. 'CAUSE IT'S TRUE, I AM NOTHING WITHOUT YOU. »_**

On en revient toujours au même point. Solitude, abandon, vide. Douce combinaison. Mais la douceur n'est que traitresse. Eternelle, qui plus est, à quoi vous attendiez-vous ?

Tu avais toujours été seule, désespérément, pleinement, parfaitement seule. Comment avais-tu pu penser que cela changerait un jour ? Et surtout, pourquoi ? La solitude t'avait confortée, dans le bonheur comme dans la détresse. Mais peut-on seulement être seul et heureux ? Le vide, lancinant, fatiguant, éternellement présent. Il y avait bien eu de magnifiques étincelles de joie, brèves mais vivaces. A quel prix ? La rechute, le manque, la déception, bien sûr. On ne vit pas heureux. Tu étais intelligente, tous le disaient, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'entêter ? _Aimer c'est détruire._ C'est simple comme bonjour. Mais tu n'écoutes même pas tes propres certitudes. Elles font trop mal. L'espoir, ma chère, l'espoir joue avec toi. Ses sempiternelles symphonies t'habitent toute entière, résonnent dans tes nerfs. Ton corps, ton cœur, ne vivent que pour des étincelles de joie, brèves, beaucoup trop brèves. Et elles meurent, aussi vives qu'intenses, a leur apogée. S'éteindre lorsque tout va pour le mieux. Une larme salée roule sur ta joue, meurt sur tes lèvres.

Elle est partie, t'a laissée, seule, encore une fois. Ca se finit toujours de la même manière. Comment as-tu pu croire que ca serait différent ? Sauf que cette fois, tu n'es pas fautive. Ou peut être que si... Si. Tu l'es et c'est affligeant. C'est ta faute. Tu aurais du voir quelque chose, aurais du faire quelque chose, la rassurer, encore un peu plus, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Tu aurais du être la pour elle. Parce que maintenant tu le sais, plus encore qu'avant : sans elle tu n'es rien. Et c'est reparti. Tu es seule, encore une fois. La brise nocturne électrise ta peau.  
« Tu me manques... » Avait-elle dit.  
Pur mensonge, tu le sais à présent. Un frisson parcourt ton échine. Tu aurais du grimacer, tu aurais du ressentir quelque chose, le froid qui te glace les os. Mais tu ne peux plus le sentir, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ton visage se crispe. L'abandon, tu connais. Même ta mère n'a pas voulu de toi à ta naissance. Peut être qu'un jour, un jour, tu comprendrais. Seconde larme. Morte, comme l'autre, elle a rejoint sa sœur.

Tu y as songé, à la rejoindre. Mais la rage a pris le dessus, le désespoir est passé sous la couche de glace qui enveloppe ton cœur, il s'est caché, il a fui. Comme elle. Tu as hurlé, beaucoup, tes cordes vocales en portent encore la trace. Ton cœur s'est brisé. Et il se brise encore.  
« Tu me manques... » Avait-elle dit.  
Tu ricanes, tes yeux se lèvent vers le ciel. Elle ne méritait pas que tu lui donnes tant. Ton amour, ta confiance, ta vie, ta survie. Elle avait tout eu de toi, et plus encore, mais ça ne lui avait pas suffit. L'homme voulait plus, toujours plus, et la femme n'était que pire encore. Alors elle t'a abandonnée, comme tant d'autres avant elle. Douleur, insupportable, meurtrière. Ton cœur se fissure, brise la glace qui l'emprisonne et tu veux hurler. Mais tu ne peux plus.  
« Vous devriez reposer votre gorge madame. »  
Avait dit un médecin, tu lui as ri au nez. Ils t'avaient promis que tu irais bien. Mais les promesses ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Elles sont faites pour ne pas être tenues. Elle en est la preuve vivante. Enfin vivante...

« Je serai toujours la pour toi. »  
« Moi aussi ! »  
Peut être doutais-tu de ta sincérité, et de la sienne aussi, un peu, au fond. Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge, ce n'était pas envisageable. A bien des égards ca ne l'est toujours pas. Une troisième larme dessine la courbe de ta joue et tu l'essuies rageusement d'un revers de main. Elle ne mérite pas tes pleurs. Lâche ! Tu veux hurler, briser ce qu'il y a en elle, ce qui subsiste d'honneur dans son cœur. Mais tu ne peux pas. La vérité, tu l'affrontes depuis trop longtemps, et cette fois elle surgit, sans que tu le veuilles. Elle est partie. _Nan_, elle est pas partie, ma pauvre chérie. Elle est morte. **M-O-R-T-E**. Crevée, enterrée, trépassée, elle a fini d'agoniser, fini de vivre. La vie est une longue agonie. Tu voudrais la blesser, lui faire sentir ce que tu vis, lui arracher le cœur. Tu voudrais la tuer de tes propres mains, mais elle le fait très bien elle-même. Alors tu observes les étoiles, une boule au fond de la gorge. Tu prends une cigarette dans la poche de ta veste. Tu voudrais l'allumer, te laisser aller, oublier, ca n'a jamais rien arrangé pourtant. Mais a voir ce petit bâtonnet, tu vois son visage, aussi distinctement qu'hier. Alors tu lances cette clope de toutes tes forces, LA fameuse clope, objet de discorde. Elle tombe dans la pénombre. Un peu plus loin de toi, un peu plus proche d'elle.

Un jour, peut être, pourras-tu comprendre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ca ? La vie n'est facile avec personne, parfois elle s'entête a vous faire souffrir, vous rappelle que vous êtes seuls, que vous ne valez pas la peine qu'on s'intéresse a vous, que vous n'arriverez jamais a rien, que vous êtes un raté. Les vrais héros sont ceux qui se rient de la vie comme Simba se rit du danger. Tu aurais du être la, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule, qu'elle en valait la peine, qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait, qu'elle n'était pas une ratée. Mais a présent, c'était toi qui était seule, toi qui n'avait plus aucune valeur, toi qui allait te laisser dépérir jusqu'a ne plus rien avoir, sinon la mort, toi qui étais une ratée. Tu as espéré. Pourtant la vie te l'a bien appris, ce n'est pas fait pour toi. L'espoir, le bonheur, tires un trait dessus, ma douce enfant. Et tu as quand même essayé. Pauvre écervelée.

« Elle n'en valait pas la peine »  
Dure réalité. Acceptation. Peut être ont-ils raison, peut être l'as tu surestimée. Brisée par les aléas de la vie, tu n'avais pas su déceler la profondeur de ses stigmates. Un jour peut-être, tu comprendrais ou tu as mal agi, ou tu as cessé de l'aider pour plutôt l'enfoncer un peu plus. Les interrogations sont trop nombreuses et les réponses trop rares. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas respecté ses promesses ? Pourquoi ? Et alors que ton cœur se brise une nouvelle fois, tu sens la brise qui caresse ta joue et les larmes qui glissent pour tomber sur les tuiles noires. Au loin, tu peux entendre une voiture qui s'éloigne, tout comme elle s'est éloignée de toi.  
« Tu étais ma meilleure amie. »  
Un murmure, simple, bref, étranglé. Un jour, peut être que tu comprendrais. Un jour, peut être. Dans longtemps. En attendant, vivre n'est plus qu'une option.  
« Dis-moi que ça en vaut la peine et que tu es heureuse la où tu es. »  
Mais jamais elle ne pourrait te rassurer, jamais elle ne reviendrait pour te le dire. Jamais elle ne pourrait plus rien te dire, rien. Plus jamais tu ne pourrais la prendre dans tes bras, entendre son rire, voir ses yeux s'illuminer. Tu passes machinalement ta main à ton poignet et a la lueur de la lune, tu peux aisément lire le souvenir qu'elle t'a laissé. Mince cordelette attachée, elle hurle a qui veut le voir : _La vie est belle_. Balivernes ! Mais tu souris et sans trop savoir pourquoi, tu détaches l'objet de ton bras et le lances au loin. Nouveau départ. Pourquoi ? Trop de questions, pas de réponses. Tu te lèves et souris une dernière fois à la nuit.  
« Tu me manques, tu sais ? Terriblement. »  
Et tu t'en vas, parce que tu ne peux rien faire d'autre. Partir, comme elle, mais vers une autre direction.

_Ne me quitte pas, s'il te plait, jamais.  
__Je t'aime._

_Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, ce texte n'est cependant pas fait pour plaire, vous l'aurez surement compris. Sachez que vous manquerez toujours à quelqu'un, même si vous ne le savez pas. _

_Reviewez quand même, ca reste un texte que j'ai écris alors les critiques restent bonne à prendre, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, j'étais fatiguée et je le suis toujours._

_Love,_

_Bonne journée,_

_CRIPSOW. _


End file.
